Yet Again, Under the Mistletoe
by Aremika
Summary: They had broken up at the peak of their relationship, being an engaged couple famous to the world. But when Christmas comes around again a year later, will the feelings that were abandoned ignite again? Or will the two of them just remain as friends? (I suck at summaries sorry) A Nalu fic! Youtuber AU! Modern AU! Based on a real break up! One-shot!
**Hi there! I am SonataDevil, and THANK YOU for clicking this fanfiction which I have rushed just for Christmas even though it had past long ago. This fanfiction idea came to me when I thought about a youtube couple that I shipped INCREDIBLY HARD for years. They were Anthony Padilla from Smosh and Kalel Cullen, his then girlfriend. (If you know who they or just Anthony, good for you!) Till now, I still hope that they would get together again, for they were engaged and yet they broke up after a few weeks of their fourth anniversary of being together. *Praying* But she had gotten another boyfriend, so even the tiniest glimpse of hope had become tinier. But to fit this into a Modern AU of Fairy Tail, I definitely needed to make a number of changes. And I have not written in a long time, so bear with me. (And Natsu and the other dragon slayers can handle transportation, like Edo-Natsu)**

 **I am about to rant on** **"Lucy's New Journey", a fanfiction that I wrote before, so if it doesn't really concern you.**

 **If you are a reader of a previous fanfiction that I wrote, "Lucy's New Journey", I am sad to say that I have deleted the fanfiction for this bitch named, School, keeps getting meaner every year, and so I am unable to cope with continuously writing a long fanfiction. Thank you loyal readers who followed me, the author and liked LNJ and gave supportive reviews. I feel bad about denying you the right to read a fanfiction which you liked before it got deleted. *Bows***

 **After I had uploaded the latest chapter, several hate reviews came in and this one person who gave this review named 'Guest' really made it sound oh so very harsh when he/she expressed the 'awfulness' in LNJ.** **If you are reading this 'Guest', I just have a few things I want to clarify. First off, PLEASE brush up on your spelling, I had a hard time stopping myself from laughing at your spelling mistakes. Sorry for the insult on your spelling. And secondly, I NEVER said that my fanfiction was 'original but filled with many cliches' I meant to say in the summary that the fanfiction will be comprised of cliche situations but with my own touches in it. I seriously think you need help in your English (If you are not of American or English descent, I am so not sorry for insulting you. JKJK) Lastly, the number of people who actually liked LNJ overpowers you and the other haters' hate. And if I were given more time, no school, I would continue LNJ and if it turned out great, I would have looked back on this and laughed at you for bitching about me.**

 **I am now done with my rant dear reader, and so enjoy my Christmas 2015 fanfiction! Oh and I do not own Fairy Tail or any references made, the troller Mashima Hiro-sensei does and the respective owners do. ENJOY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! (-ω-)**

* * *

They had been one of the internet's most loved couples. They had been engaged for a year. They were what most couples wanted to be like, the perfect couple.

He was a comedic actor on Youtube along with his friends and the girl he loved in a online drama series named 'Fairy Tail' which had won many awards. His dark onyx eyes, abnormally pink hair which grabs attention wherever he went and a lean muscled body to boot, he was a goofy but kind person that every guy wanted to be like (minus the pink hair) and what most of the girl's population of the world wanted to be with. He is hopelessly devoted man that only had eyes for her ever since he laid them on her. (Though it took him YEARS to realize what those feelings were)

While she on the other hand, was his female lead that aspired to be a writer and often wrote the scripts for 'Fairy Tail' with her best friend Levy. With her lusciously soft blond hair, huge chest and wide hips plus a sweet personality, she is hailed as a angel that descended onto the Earth by all the series' fans. Though she is intellectually brilliant, her feelings were not made known after she read a teen magazine she still had lying around for five years.

They had been childhood friends, as with most of the cast of 'Fairy Tail' and started the drama series as a silly way of passing time when they were 18, but little did they know that it was popular with the public and it had went on for four years until Lucy had went on to a university in Crocus and had to come to an end. But now, he was working with his best friend/rival and the rest of the cast to make a bunch of nonsensical videos and occasionally Q&As for those fans which had things that they wanted to know about. The couple had a channel where they uploaded vlogs on their daily lives and their also weirdly coloured cat Happy, while they lived together in Crocus for her studies.

They were the Christmas and two year anniversary party for 'Fairy Tail' held by the cast when they were 20. Their close friends had put them under a mistletoe and he had confessed his feelings for her and she had done the same. Then, they had their first kiss. They had announced of them being a couple, the fans rejoiced. The three years they had spent together as a couple were magical to them, then he had proposed when they were on a trip to Hargeon and she had said yes.

They had spent one year planning the wedding, yet one day a few weeks after they had celebrated their fourth anniversary together, his world crashed.

* * *

"Natsu, can you come here for a while? I have something I want to tell you." Lucy had sat herself down on the couch as Natsu replied with a "Coming!" with their blue furred cat in his arms. The pink haired man had settled down beside his girlfriend with a crash and Happy on his lap. When he had settled down on the couch properly, his face could be compared to a child getting candy. _What does Lucy want to talk about? The dishes served at the wedding? Hopefully she says it's okay to put buffalo wings the menu!_ Natsu thought while drooling a bit, but quickly wiped it away.

As Lucy saw his face filled with curiousity and glee made her feel guilty for what she is going to say to him next. But she had thought it through and felt that they had lost their spark and so she speaks with a smile tinged with a bit of guilt and sadness, "Natsu, I'm sorry but please don't be mad for what I'm about to say. I think we should break up."

 _Wha...what?_ The always cheerful man had replaced his smile with a crestfallen look and stopped patting his beloved cat. "Can I ask why, Luce?" Happy looked up at his owner to see why he had stopped patting him, but all he saw was a confused and slightly upset Natsu and a calm faced but shaky Lucy. Lucy had replied "Natsu, I don't think that the spark between us is there anymore, we are more like good friends than lovers. I... I just don't love you anymore." She then passed him the ring.

Natsu had closed his eyes and thought: _She doesn't love me anymore? But, all that we have been through..._ "Will breaking up make you happy Luce?" Natsu croaked out, _Must not let her image of me seem like I'm weak, pull it together Natsu Dragneel!_ "I just think that it is the better choice for us." Lucy answered quietly.

 _If Luce is happy, then so am I. I guess I can just take Happy and my stuff and move back in with Gray. Ice Princess probably still left my room empty anyways and Juvia doesn't seem that bad to live with now that she is married to Gary and not afraid of any "love rivals" in her way._ "I have also thought about it. I can just move back with Elsa and Juvia at Magnolia and take Happy with me if you are okay with that. And we should make a video to tell the fans about this, they have always been supportive so they have a right to know of this decision." Natsu gave the blonde the best smile he could muster to tell her that 'I am fine, this is mutual'.

Lucy's face looked surprised then she gave a small smile and answered, "I'm fine with you taking Happy, he seems to like you better than me anyways. And you should call Gray up to give him a heads up. It's late now, you can pack tomorrow and we can film right after breakfast and do you want the bed or do you want to share for the last night?"

Natsu contemplated for a while before telling her that he will take the couch for tonight and placed Happy in her lap and told his blue furred friend to sleep with Lucy that night for he might not be able to do so in future any time. The man then went to give Gray a call and took his pillow and a blanket from the closet and went to shower before heading to bed.

* * *

After Natsu's plane had landed in Magnolia's airport, he picked up Happy and went to the front of the airport where Gray's car had been for the past few minutes, it had been about 3 hours since Lucy and himself had uploaded the video on Youtube announcing their break up. The first thing that Natsu got when he went inside the six-seater, Juvia had rushed out of the doors and gave Natsu a big bear hug. "Woah, Juvia I feel the love but, can you save it for Ice Prick? I'm not sure he likes it if his wife is hugging another man."

Juvia had pulled away from the pink haired man and took his luggage with a sheepish smile on her face. While she put the luggage into the bunk of the car, she told Natsu to get in the car with Happy. When the spicy food loving man entered the silver vehicle what he received was an extremely cold blast of air, and spotted the driver in front and yelled at him, "Oi Elsa, why do you have your air conditioning to the max? Sheesh, I wonder how your wife can handle the cold in here, you're lucky that I constantly have a warm temperature. Plus you are stripping again."

A half filled bottle was thrown in Natsu's way with a snarky comment, "Just because I like the cold and dressed as Elsa on that one incident you walked in on me and Juvia, doesn't mean you get to call me that. The cold doesn't really bother me and she has a jacket on you dumbass." While talking and buttoning up his shirt, the thumping of the bunk being closed was heard followed by Juvia who was indeed wearing a jacket entering the car.

"Oh Natsu, Juvia grieves for your loss of Lucy. And by the way, when is your car shipping here?" Juvia had unzipped the front of the bag where Happy was and brought her to her lap to keep the animal warm. Our male lead had a thoughtful look on his face then replied, "I think it is going to be here in two weeks and half seeing that the car still needs to go through some procedures before it can be in Magnolia, so for two whole weeks, I need Ice Prick here to be my chauffeur." Natsu had said the last word in a British accent to taunt the ice loving male.

Another bottle was thrown at Natsu and Gray smirked, "Or you could ask Gajeel, I mean like, his singing is _soo amazing_. Or you can ask Erza, who is currently pregnant, you know pregnant women, mood swings and all, she might have you as her personal punching bag. Jellal will probably worship you after the two weeks." The normally tan man instantly paled after the words 'punching bag'.

"Dude, tell me you're not serious! Please! I am a heartbroken guy here! Please don't send me to those two! Please! You are the only one which I can tolerate right now! Wendy is busy with her studies and doesn't even have a car yet, you are the next best thing! Please! I will clean the house for you and Juvia for the two weeks without my car, please!" Natsu bowing down while sitting and Gray was laughing out loud at the sight of his best friend/rival bowing to him.

Then Juvia spoke up, "Gray! Give Natsu a break, a person with a broken heart is sad enough, Juvia will not have sex with you or the two weeks if you continue to humiliate Natsu!" Then Gray started to pale and nodded vigorously and Natsu straightened his back and thanked Juvia over and over for helping him. Half and hour later, the three of them an Happy had arrived at Gray and Juvia's house, which used to be where Natsu lived in before he moved to Crocus.

* * *

All the luggage had been taken into Natsu's room that had been left in tip top shape, courtesy of Juvia. After an hour of unpacking, it was already 6.30pm, Natsu had fed Happy and so he laid on his bed and took out his laptop to check the comments on the video that had been posted. There were comments talking shit about him, there were comments talking shit about Lucy but there were also a lot of comments wishing the both of them happiness, but Natsu decided to send out a tweet to just say that he isn't heartbroken or depressed, it was all mutual just to lessen the hate poured onto Lucy. But in reality, he was crushed on the inside, from both the loss of his beloved Luce and the hate directed to her. He didn't give a damn about those talking shit about him, he just decided to play as if he wanted the break up too just to lessen the guilt that Lucy had.

Just when he was about to cry out his feelings into the soft comforts of his pillow, a bang on the door had stopped him from what he was about to do and a voice which he recognized as 'Elsa' yelled from the other side of the door, "Hey Flame Brain, we're heading out for dinner soon, it's going to be tacos tonight, get dressed and be out in five minutes." The said 'Elsa' then walked away from the door to the car.

In five minutes exactly, Natsu was dressed in his jeans and his favourite shirt (which Lucy had bought for him for his birthday) with flames spelling out 'Hot and Spicy' and they went to have dinner.

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP (1 YEAR)**_

* * *

It had been a year since Lucy and Natsu had broken up. Lucy still vlogs on Youtube and Natsu still lives with Gray just to annoy him. Lucy had moved on and while Natsu still loves the blonde and keeps the ring just to remember the good times. Apparently on one of he vlogs, she had said that she has been seeing someone and will reveal it in later videos. It was once again Christmas, and the annual Christmas and Fairy Tail anniversary party was being held in the Fullbuster/Dragneel residence in Magnolia and Lucy and her new boyfriend had just arrived at the party.

They entered the door to a small crowd of people chatting, eating and dancing and then Juvia came to greet the blonde and her date with a hug. "Ah! Lucy! You made it! Juvia thought that you and... Sting-san?" Juvia had tilted her head as she saw a good friend of the whole cast of Fairy Tail beside Lucy, holding her hand.

"Hi Juvia, and yes I am Lucy's new boyfriend. Nice to see you again, is Natsu-san here also? Lucy really wanted to tell him that we are dating, seeing that they are good friends." Sting Eucliffe, a fellow Youtuber who runs a gaming channel called 'TwinDragonSlayers' with his best friend Rogue Cheney and sometimes guest starred in the Fairy Tail series and the short videos now produced by Natsu and Gray, had met Lucy at a concert by famous model turned singer Mirajane Strauss, a part of the cast who was also present at the party, then the both of them got closer and got together after a few months.

Sting had rubbed his neck sheepishly as he spoke and Juvia ushered the two blondes in without even finishing what she wanted to say, the now three month pregnant lady had told them to have fun and that Natsu was in the food corner eating to his heart's content. The blonde couple then made their way to the location of their fiery friend and surprised him with a slap on the back. The impact of the slap had almost caused the man choke but luckily he had good reflexes and swallowed his food before turning to the couple. He was shocked when he saw that the two of them had their hands interlocked together but then collected himself together and gave them his bright smile while saying "Hey Luce! Was Sting the mystery man you mentioned in the latest vlog? Oh, so you were going to introduce him in the vlog you are going to record later right? Make sure to give me some screen time then! And congrats man, you've got a keeper, just don't make her pissed or else she will give you one of her famous Lucy kicks hah-ow!"

The comment about her made our favourite girl smack her ex at his left arm, causing the an to clutch his left arm in pain. "Anyways, I'm glad that you approve of Sting, I mean, he was so nervous that you would pounce on him and tell him to take good care of me, you know. By the way, where is Happy? I wanna see the blue furball so much right now! Oh and can I vlog here, cause I want to introduce Sting in my next video and the next video in fact happens to be about this party." She gave her ex-boyfriend a smile as she mentioned Happy.

The said ex jerked his thumb to the hallway then spoke with a straw in his mouth sipping the grilled tomato and toasted chili cocktail **(A/N: Okay, I know it sounds weird, but since this is a modern AU, I thought why not make Natsu like spicy stuff, and yes, I have googled this so it is legit.)** which was made by himself since no one else enjoyed the awesomeness of the drink like he did "Sure". Lucy knew what he was referring to when he pointed to the hallway and headed to his room with Sting to find the cat.

She entered the flame decorated room to find the cat scampering over to her and immediately picked him up and proceeded to glomp her face all over his soft fur while pushing him to her boyfriend. Soon her phone was out and recording herself, the odd coloured feline and the other blonde.

"Hey there guys," she spoke to the device "I know how much you wanted to see who my new boo is and no, it is not Happy, but Sting Eucliffe from TwinDragonSlayers!" A small kissed was planted on Sting's cheek and also on Happy's.

"Right now, we are at Natsu, Gray and Juvia's house for the annual Christmas and Fairy Tail anniversary party and I know what you guys are thinking right now, 'OMG, won't it be so awkward between you guys?' Well, no, we had parted peacefully and are still close friends, plus Sting really respects Natsu, practically his fangirl y'know." Hey!" The phone had been snatched away by the 'fangirl' of Natsu who had directed all attention to himself and deadpanned "I am not his fangirl, I am his fanboy." But the serious expression had soon broke into a goofy smile and laughed out loud at his addition to the joke.

"Well fanboy, shall we go and see the rest of the people of the party? And I will tell you guys about me and Sting's story another time, for now, we shalt enjoy the party! WOOHOO!" With Happy in her arm and Sting as the cameraman, they went off to find the Fullbuster couple and saw that they were happily sharing a big slice of log cake since Juvia was pregnant and all. "Don't they look so happy? And I probably have to censor the bottom part of Gray's body later, ugh." Shuddering, the three of them turned to find Jellal and Erza dancing in the middle of the room swaying slowly with content looks on their faces.

"Awww, wook at the happy couple!" Lucy gushed at the lovely couple with a baby voice. Unfortunately Erza heard her and promptly fainted out of embarrassment. Jellal had caught her in time and Lucy had apologized for her insolence then Happy had escaped from her grasp.

Along the way, they had met with Rogue, Yukino, Gajeel and Levy, then Sting said that he had to go to the bathroom so Luy went to find Natsu, whom she presumed to be in his room since she couldn't find him anywhere since their previous encounter. "Let us go and spy on the pyro shall we?"

Heading over to the flame loving male's room, she crept quietly to only hear him talking to Happy while lying down on his bed with his arm over his eyes, "...I have no idea why I still feel like this y'know. Whenever I see her with someone else my heart still hurts, it hurts that the person beside her is not me and that I still can't get over her. I feel happy for her that she has found someone who loves her with all their heart, but I just can't stop this rush of emotions. Tell me what I should Happy. Tell me what I should do to get over my feeling for Luce."

The blonde gasped and her eyes drooped down while her legs backed away from the door and bumped into Sting who stood behind her, "Whoa, you okay there Lucy? You ook a little pale. Is there something wrong?"

She snapped out of her daze about what she had just found out and shook her head with a somewhat forced smile on her face and spoke softly, "I'm fine Sting, must be the alcohol in my blood. I think I should stop drinking lest I faint."

"If you say so Luce. But you should seriously tell me if you don't feel good so that I can call for one of the guys to send us to the hotel." He patted her head with a concerned look then proceeded to the food to grab some food for Lucy and himself.

 _Luce... Even though it is the same word, it sounds different when it is not him... What are you talking about Lucy Heartfilia!? You are dating Sting now! You can't be thinking about other guys! But... was it really necessary to break up? Then why did he agree...?_ Soon, Sting had a plate of sugary treats like strawberry tarts and also chocolate cakes laid upon it, heading for his girlfriend.

The party was over, and when the broken up couple had their eyes meet, they were immediately looking elsewhere then the pair of blondes had left for the hotel.

And that night, Lucy had her mind filled with thoughts on Natsu and memories of their relationship. Realizing that moping over what her ex had said to their cat earlier on would not help, she picked up her phone to text her consultant and best friend for life, Levy. Even though it was already nearing 3 am.

* * *

 ** _The conversation..._**

Lucy: Hey there Levy... Sorry to bother you at this hour, but I can't sleep with this problem bugging right now... I hope that you are still awake to help me. 

_Levy: No worries Lu, I'm still awake since I've been reading this new novel lately. Anyways, what's the matter? It must be big considering that you are still wie awake now._

Lucy: Well, at the party I overheard Natsu telling Happy that he still loves me and I don't know how to react.

 _Levy: Oh, you found out... Ever since you guys broke up, Natsu had never gone on any date and had always come to me and Gajeel's place for help on this._

Lucy: Wait, you knew and didn't tell me?!

 _Levy: I know you are kind of peeved about me not telling you, but all those who knew which is basically all of our friends that we all know of excluding you, had sworn to secrecy to not tell you, but since you had heard from the guy himself, I think it is safe to say that I can tell you all about it._

Lucy: Well, if you put it that way, I guess there was no helping it, but first and foremost, I can't get the memories of me and Natsu together and what he told Happy out of my head. Any advice?

 _Levy: Lu, I think you should just look deep inside you and ask yourself if you really have lost feelings for Natsu and how does meeting hi in person make you feel and also reconsider what you actually think of Sting. Personally, I would love it if you and Natsu ended up together again and all I can see from Sting is the brotherly side of him, I don't think he loves you as a girlfriend, but rather as a sister and he knows it. You should confront him and yourself about this, I am not you, therefore I cannot give anything much other than a small push. I see Gajeel walking this way now, I think I should head to bed now, chat with you soon Lu!_

Lucy: Thanks and have a good night Lev. Your 'push' really makes this a little more easier.

And with that, the temporary insomniac felt that she should go on a date with Sting and then ask to hang out with Natsu while she was in town the day after. With her mind cleared up a little, she slowly drifted off into a calm slumber.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

"Hey Sting, we should head on a date, don't you think? I mean like, we don't come here often as we don't travel much, so why not we take this chance to buy some merchandise and goodies to bring back home and maybe some things for Lector also?" The cheery blonde had asked the male beside her and then he replied "Sure! Maybe we can find some awesome toy for the furball to troll him with hehe."

So by noon, they were already out and having fun. And soon enough it had become eight in the evening. **(AN: I'm too lazy to type out the date itself, so yeahh)** She had thought of all the things they did, and it was fun, but she couldn't feel that it was missing something, and then came to a conclusion, she wasn't in love with Sting.

So to just get it over with, she sat down with Sting wanting to talk. "Sting, I know we have been dating for a few months and recently we went to the party at Natsu's. I had overheard Natsu saying he is not over me and I had mixed feelings since yesterday so I asked Levy about it, and I decided to see if I really am over him and if I was into you at all. But all I see was being with a friend, and I know that you feel the same."

Sting had scratched his head sheepishly and said, "Well, the truth is Lucy, I only see you as a sisterly figure since I respect Natsu as my older god-brother. I originally wanted to date you for a year, the dump you so that you would go back to Natsu, I was prepared for you to hate me, but since you know about this I guess we can part as friends and I wish the best for you and Natsu if you guys ever get back together. He truly loves you to the point that he was willing to give up on your relationship for your happiness. I had secretly gotten a ticket back to Crocus earlier on seeing that you were acting strange, so in about two hours time, I would be heading to the airport to catch my flight then I will take my things and move back in with Rogue and Yukine. I hope that you will re-evaluate your feelings for him Lucy. You should get to sleep soon, I won't bother you when I leave later. All the best Lucy!"

With the truth about Sting out, Lucy could have a peace of mind about thinking of Natsu and what she actually feels. As soon as she slept, a dream about her and Natsu having a child with tears in Natsu's eyes and how grateful he was about her giving him herself and their child. Lucy had woke up in tears with regret, hope and determination in them and decided that she would ask Natsu to be in a relationship with her again.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

The lady had called Natsu in the morning to tell him that she wanted to hang out at the cafe they had frequented on their dates in the past while they had been living in Magnolia. "Hey Natsu! I was thinking, since I'm in town for a couple more days and you guys aren't really filming much these days since it's still the holidays, do you want to hang out at Edolas Cafe later to catch up on what's happening in our weirdly less exciting lives?"

The male on the other side of the phone was excited and thought, _Why does she want to hang out suddenly? I guess she has something big she wants to tell me. I better get ready soon._ "Sure! Do you want to take Happy there too?"

"Yes please! I really want to see him again! And I'm sure he is excited to see me too! So does noon sound okay?" _I should wear that light blue and pink striped winter dress and scarf he gave me just for a boost of confidence to myself._ While she was still on the phone with Natsu, and had gotten the outfit she had in mind out from her closet and hung it beside her mirror.

"Sure! Did you hear that Happy? You get to see Luce again!" A meow of joy was heard in the background as Natsu had laughed as he heard the mew. The two had chatted about silly happenings that Happy had done over the past year for a while more then both had ended the conversation to get ready for the meet-up later. She had donned her dress, brushed up her hair, put on some light make up with a small amount of blue eyeshadow, and a light chili flavoured red lipgloss which she had known it to be Natsu's favourite amongst her array of lipglosses and proceeded to put on a pair of small ruby earrings in the shape of a flame and minor accessories, sprayed on some strawberry and vanilla perfume, had her scarf looking all warm and cozy around her neck and was ready to go.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Natsu...**_

"Happy, what should I wear, what should I wear?" Natsu was nervous even though he had gone on many dates with Lucy before, he always had the problem with dressing up for the right occasion and when he was trying to decide what to wear, he would always ask his trusty cat who weirdly has a great taste in clothing, but does it with a price of extra fish for dinner.

And so the great stylist cat, Happy Dragneel had walked over to the few choice that Natsu had chosen that he would wear and had selected the 'Calcifer' shirt that he had gotten from Lucy when they had first started dating and also a pair of dark blue jeans with the scaled scarf that he never takes off. The pink haired male didn't bother to brush his hair, knowing that it would always end up messy again, so he just put on a pair of non-prescription black glasses and a woolen knitted red beanie he got from Lucy years ago. While he was getting ready, he had vlogged a bit to show that he was excited to go and meet Lucy again and proceeded to his car to the cafe.

* * *

 ** _At the cafe..._**

Lucy sat at their favourite booth, the one that was by the window in the corner of the quiet coffeehouse as she saw the man in the Calcifer shirt approach her with the bright grin he always had on his face. _Ah, he is wearing that beanie I gave him for our second Christmas together..._ The blond gave him a light wave, feeling the nervous jitters she has never felt in years, butterflies that were in her stomach as if they were a new couple. **(AN: But they're not, so I'm here to save the day!)** "Hey there Luce! Sorry I'm late, traffic problems." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly thinking, _But I was actually just prepping myself cause I was too nervous to face you though..._

"Ah, it's okay! I had just arrived a little earlier, that's all! The decoration here for Christmas is the same, huh? The shiny streamers, angels everywhere and also mistletoes, it's almost as if time never stopped, doesn't it?" Lucy placed her head on her hand, admiring the scenery that was so familiar to the both of them from their youth. Natsu looked around also, thinking the same but, instead, his attention was directed to the lady in front of him, noting that she was wearing most of the gifts he had given to her over the years, looking ever so beautiful.

The former pyromaniac made it a point to change the topic when he thought about the mistletoes and called for a waiteress as a mutual friend of theirs, Hisui came running, looking surprised and gave a courteous yet coy smile as she saw the two former lovers together and asked what they wanted. "Can we get a choco mint parfait and a Mexican Mocha? We'll call again if we need anything else, thanks Hisui."

"Wow, you still remember what I liked, Natsu? Even after all these years, you still know me the best!" she laughed and was secretly jumping with joy on the inside that Natsu had remembered her favourite chocolate mint parfait. "Some things never change, and your taste in food is one of them. Not that I'm a person to say that since I still enjoy my spicy drinks and food." The man laughed with her, as the tension had broken from the first sentence said.

While waiting for the orders, the two of them talked about things like how Lucy is still aiming to be a famous author and all the 'weird' things Natsu had to hear while living with the Fullbuster couple and throwing puns and old inside jokes around just for fun, having the time of their life just sitting at the place where they spent most of their youth together. "So, how are things with you and Sting? Will I be hearing any wedding bells soon?" Snickering as he said that, he noticed that the aspiring writer had on a sad smile, "We had broken up last night, he left this morning to pack up and move back in with Rogue-kun and Yukine-chan. But we had parted in friendly terms, we just realised that we weren't meant to be, and I... I like someone else."

This caused Natsu to be shocked, the two of them looked so well together and had suddenly broke up but the one thing that made him bewildered was the person that she liked, _I wonder who that person is... He must be a wonderful guy to gain the heart of Luce..._ But he broke out of his stupor when Hisui came round again, with the parfait and coffee in hand, well, tray. Lucy thanked their friend, catching the wink the owner gave the would-be couple.

"Um, so who is that special someone? Is it someone I know? A youtuber perhaps?" A stream of questions came out from Natsu's mouth, so when he stopped, Lucy replied, face turning slightly pink, "Well, he is someone you know, a youtuber too. He knows me from the preferences I have and embarrassingly the size of my breasts too. He's really special to me, when I'm down he would be there for me and we would always enjoy each other's company when we wake up in the morning. In fact we just met a few days the party!"

 _I hope he gets the hints, but I doubt he will get it, being a slight idiot and all._ Lucy sighed internally at how the fact that the childish man could be an idiot sometimes. Natsu's face now looked like a kicked puppy upon hearing the description of the 'other guy' and so she gave an exasperated look before closing her eyes and pressed her lips on his in a soft kiss, hoping he would get her point.

The pink haired youtuber's eyes widened at her abrupt action, but quickly responded, relishing in the familiar sensation of kissing the girl of his dreams, just like the first time. Spicy, due to the lipgloss, and warm, with the cold weather making everything else a temperature higher. Slowly, his hands found their way to hers, holding them with the intent of never letting them go.

Once they parted from the lip lock, their eyes met, with shy smiles and flushed cheeks wordlessly saying 'I have always loved you too' before the former scriptwriter stuttered out, "N-Now do you get who the guy I like is? And I'm sure you enjoyed the spicy chili lipgloss, right?"

He smirked in the satisfaction of knowing she had put on many of the things he gave to her and also the chili lipgloss for him. "I'm glad that you felt the same way as I did, and I'm so dumb! I couldn't get the hints you dropped me again! But ironically, aren't we under a mistletoe again?"

The both of them looked up to see the green garlands hanging above them and laughed at how their first relationship with each other had started just like this also. Holding each other's hands tightly they leaned at each other's forehead and grinned at each other, saying "Yet again, we're under the mistletoe!"

* * *

 **AND WE ARE DONE! YEY! I have been working on this since Christmas lat year but have been procrastinating it for like A LONG TIME cause I'm lazy and busy for a student's life is painful... Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I did and if you want, my other Fairy Tail fanfiction are available at my profile! So please, FAV IT, REVIEW AND LOOK AT MY OTHER WORKS IF YOU WANT THANK YOU!**


End file.
